Autumn Whistling
by Archie Medes
Summary: Sequel of 'At This Autumn'.. for SHDL event.. Enjoy..


**Autumn Whistling**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer :: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated :: T(een)**

**Pair :: Sasuke Uchiha and Hinata Hyuuga**

**Warning :: AU, Crack-Paired, Thypos, the sequel of 'At This Autumn' and many more you can see there**

**Happy Reading˜**

**-A.W-**

Sasuke sedang mengalami masa kesal yang istilah nge-_trend_nya sih galau. Bagaimana tidak, dia yang sekarang merupakan pacar a.k.a kekasih a.k.a _soulmate_—atau apapun penyebutan yang artinya sama tersebut—Hinata Hyuuga sama sekali belum merasakan apa itu kencan. Yah, hari itu 'kan mereka belum menjadi sepasang kekasih bukan? Selain itu penyebab kegalauan Sasuke adalah kehadiran Itachi. Tanpa badai tanpa petir Baka-Aniki-nya itu datang dengan mengedor pintu apartemennya sambil meneriaki namanya. Padahal, tepat di samping pintu apartemen Sasuke terdapat bel pintu yang terlihat lumayan besar bagi orang yang tidak buta.

"Ada apa sih?," Sahut Sasuke ketus.

"Hei, Baka-Otouto! Long time no see!" Hampir saja pintu apartemen Sasuke tertutup lagi karena Sasuke yang merasa risih ketika Itachi bersiap-siap memeluknya.

"Kita baru bertemu seminggu yang lalu."

"Baru? Jahatnya kau Sasuke. Kau bisa bilang 'baru' dalam waktu selama itu? Bagaimana kalau kau tidak bertemu pacarmu selama itu? Cih! Adik durhaka!"

"Apa mau-mu ke sini?" Sasuke bertanya dengan ogah-ogahan sambil membukakan pintu apartemennya—mempersilahkan Itachi masuk dengan ogah-ogahan juga.

"Hm, begini.. Er.." Sasuke tau bahwa Itachi tiba-tiba jadi orang yang bertele-tele waktu ada maunya aja. Biasanya sih dia _to the point_ atau lebih tepatnya sih blak-blakan.

"Jika kau ingin meminta hal yang aneh, maaf kau mungkin salah orang."

"Wah, kau memang tau apa mauku Sasuke-kun." Sasuke merinding ketika Itachi memanggilnya dengan _suffix_ -kun "Begini, cariin aku pacar dong! Kau tega sekali mendahului kakakmu!"

Aduh, Itachi! Sasuke itu baru pacaran, bukan menikah!

"Cih, cari saja sendiri! _Gentleman_ itu usaha sendiri, bukan dibantuin! Cowok bukan sih?"

"Hah, memang susah meminta bantuanmu. Baiklah lupakan soal pacar. Aku tidak butuh pacar sekarang tapi aku butuh makanan."

Tuh 'kan author benar. Itachi itu sangat blak-blakan.

Walhasil, sekarang Sasuke dengan amat sangat terpaksa berkutat dengan alat-alat dapur yang tidak pernah digunakannya karena biasanya Hinata yang datang dan memasakkannya makanan. Yah sebenarnya mudah saja sih. Tinggal panggil Hinata yang tinggal tepat di depan kamar pintu apartemen Sasuke yang terbuka sedikit sekarang. Tapi masalahnya sekarang, Hinata lagi di kampus dan belum pulang. Dan jika ada yang bingung Itachi ngancam pake apa pada Sasuke supaya 'tuh anak nurut buatin makanan sih dengan alasan minta balas budi karena sudah mengatur sedemikian rupa agar Sasuke jadian sama Hinata. Bukan ngancam juga sih namanya, tapi apapun itu namanya yang penting Itachi dapat makan.

Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke dapat pencerahan. Wajahnya kelihatan cerah banget. Bukan, bukan karena efek _spotlight _melainkan ia melihat Hinata yang sedang mencoba membuka pintu apartemen dari pintu apartemennya yang terbuka sedikit serta efek letak dapur apartemennya yang terletak di seberang pintu.

"Hinata!" Sasuke hanya perlu beberapa langkah serta hanya beberapa detik saja agar dapat langsung memeluk Hinata dari belakang.

"Eh? U-chi—S-sasuke-kun a-ada apa?" Hinata sesegera mungkin melarat panggilannya kepada Sasuke yang kelihatan tidak senang dipanggil 'Uchiha-san' ketika Hinata merasakan pemuda itu menggelitik pelan perut Hinata.

"Buatkan Baka-Aniki-ku makanan ya?"

"Eh? U-uchiha-san h-hari ini datang?"

"Tch! Apa kau memanggil semua keluargaku dengan panggilan yang sama?"

"T-tidak.. Eh.. I-i-iya."

"Baiklah, lupakan itu. Sekarang buatkan Baka-Aniki-ku makanan."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Hinata, Sasuke langsung mengecup pipi Hinata dan langsung menggendong Hinata ke apartemennya.

**-W.A-**

Setelah setengah jam dihabiskan Hinata untuk memasakkan makanan—yang awalnya hanya untuk Itachi—untuk dimakan berdua oleh Sasuke dan Itachi. Ketika menata makanan di meja makan, tiba-tiba saja pintu kamar Sasuke terbuka dan menampilkan Uchiha Itachi yang sudah kelaparan dan tanpa bacod lagi, Itachi langsung memakan masakan di atas meja tanpa mencuci tangan terlebih dahulu.

Mungkin Itachi jarang nonton iklan yang mengatakan kalau cuci tangan sebelum makan akan membasmi kuman dalam waktu 10 menit. Tapi 10 menit untuk membasmi kuman merupakan waktu yang cukup lama bagi Itachi yang kelaparan untuk menahan laparnya ketika melihat masakan Hinata yang kelihatan enak.

"_Itadakimassu_!"

Pada suapan pertama Itachi kelihatan sangat menikmati rasa lezat hasil masakan Hinata. Begitu pun suapan kedua. Suapan ketiga. Suapan keem-

Uhuk Uhuk

Sangking lahapnya Itachi makan, dia sampai lupa untuk mengunyah makanannya lebih halus.

Walhasil Hinata kepanikan mengambilkan air untuk Itachi. Setelah memberikan segelas air mineral Itachi, Hinata hanya bisa senyam senyum memaklumi sifat Itachi yang memang agak bertolak belakang dengan Sasuke.

"Kau Hinata 'kan?"

Hinata terbangun dari melamun kilatnya ketika Itachi menanyakan informasi tentang dirinya. Dilihat dari piring Itachi yang sudah bersih, Hinata merasa bahwa mungkin dia melamun terlalu lama atau Itachi yang kemampuan makannya diluar kemampuan manusia normal.

"I-iya. I-itachi-nii mau tambah lagi?"

"Boleh. Oh ya, selain manis kau juga pandai masak ya. Jadi pacarku mau tidak?" Tuh 'kan. Penyakit blak-blakan Itachi kambuh lagi.

"E-eh—" Suara Hinata terasa tercekat di tenggorokannya. Masa' sih dia harus madu 3?

"Kalau tidak mau juga tidak apa-apa. Aku tau kalau kau lebih menyukai adikku." Itachi hampir aja mewek kalau Hinata tidak cepat-cepat menyodorkan makanan yang Itachi minta tadi.

"Eh, masakanmu enak! Apalagi telur dadar ini! Coba rasakan!" Entah ada unsur kesengajaan atau tidak, Itachi sedang kelihatan berusaha menyuapi Hinata. Muka Hinata yang sudah memerah karena perlakuan Itachi tadi makin memerah karena Itachi ingin menyuapinya.

Sasuke yang sedang membaca novel, tiba-tiba saja menutup buku novelnya kemudian bangun dari sofa empuk miliknya. Penasaran karena ada suara mencurigakan Itachi di ruang makan, Sasuke memutuskan untuk sesegera mungkin menuju ke ruang tersebut.

Setelah sampai di ambang pintu ruang makan, Sasuke hanya berdiam diri tanpa berusaha lagi menggerakkan lagi kakinya agar cepat sampai di meja makan dan memeluk Hinata. Itu memang hanya tujuan awalnya, tetapi ketika melihat Itachi menyuapi Hinata makan, Sasuke hanya bisa memandang mereka dengan ekspresi datar.

'Cih, bujang lapuk itu sedang mencoba merayu gadisku rupanya!'

Sungguh terlalu! Itachi bujang lapuk? Sasuke, kamu tau tidak bahwa bujang lapuk itu hanyalah sebutan bagi pemuda yang akan mempunyai kekasih namun tertunda. Eh? Sama aja ya?

"Hinata! Kau berselingkuh dan itu membuatku marah!" Sasuke berusaha menahan ketawa ketika melihat Hinata yang bengong dan muka Itachi yang makin songong.

Selingkuh?

"S-sasuke-kun, k-kau salah paham, a-aku—"

"Ikut aku."

Langsung aja, Sasuke menarik Hinata dari ruang makan dan meninggalkan Itachi sendirian di ruang makan. Semenit kemudian, Itachi baru sadar atas ke-songong-annya.

"Seling- SELINGKUH?"

**-W.A-**

"S-sasuke-kun..."

"Hinata, kau sudah berani selingkuh rupanya!"

"A-aku.. T-tidak seperti.. A-aku tidak s-selingkuh.."

"Maka dari itu, agar aku dapat mempercayaimu, kita kencan."

BLUSH

"Eh?"

Karena bingung harus apa, Hinata hanya bisa mengikuti Sasuke memakai sepatu dengan wajah yang amat sangat merona. Entah sudah keberapa kalinya Hinata merona hari ini.

Ketika bersiap keluar dari apartemen Sasuke, tiba-tiba saja Itachi menarik tangan Hinata yang bebas dari gandengan Sasuke.

"Eh? A-ada apa I-itach-nii?"

"Jangan tinggalkan aku dirumah sendirian. Sayangkan kalau apartemen mahal ini harus hancur ditanganku hari ini."

Hinata hanya bisa bingung atas alasan gaje Itachi sedangkan Uchiha sulung itu hanya memasang wajah memelas walaupun sudah diberi _deathglare_ oleh Sasuke.

Akhirnya, Itachi bisa ikut karena alasan balas budinya—lagi—atas jadiannya Sasuke dan Hinata.

**-W.A-**

Tidak ada tempat yang bagus yang lain lagi menurut mereka ketika mereka sampai di tempat yang dituju. Tempat Sasuke mendeklarasikan cintanya pada Hinata. Tempat yang semakin indah karena jumlah daun gugur yang bertambah serta pengunjung yang hanya sedikit.

Setelah sampai, Itachi langsung keluar mengagumi keindahan alam di tempat ini dan langsung mengobservasi tempat ini. Setelah itu tidak terlihat lagi batang hidungnya.

'Akhirnya tidak ada lagi serangga penggangu'

Merasa sudah aman karena Itachi sudah menghilang, Sasuke langsung mengajak Hinata di bawah pohon yang menyimpan kenangan indah mereka dulu. Sambil berjalan menuju pohon itu, Sasuke bersiul seperti memainkan nada indah pada sebuah lagu. Sasuke yang bersiul tentu saja menarik penasaran Hinata yang dari dulu ingin belajar bersiul.

"S-sasuke-kun.."

"Hn?"

"B-bisakah kau m-mengajariku c-cara b-bersiul?"

"_Mendokusai_!"

Bukan, itu bukan jawaban Sasuke melainkan seorang pemuda berambut nanas yang kelihatan bosan namun senang—dilihat dari pancaran matanya—ketika bersama kekasihnya.

"Baiklah."

Setelah sampai pada pohon yang dituju, Sasuke langsung menjelaskan teori— yang tidak pernah ada—bersiul kepada Hinata.

"B-baiklah, a-aku akan mencoba."

Awalnya siulan terdengar Hinata tidak teratur dan putus-putus.

"Aturlah napasmu terlebih dahulu. Mungkin dengan menutup mata, kau bisa melakukannya dengan lebih baik."

Bohong, Sasuke berkata bohong. Tidak ada bedanya bersiul sambil membuka mata ataupun menutup mata. Jangan percaya Hinata!

"Ah, b-baiklah akan k-kucoba."

Ternyata Hinata tidak berpihak pada author. Buktinya sekarang dia telah menutup matanya dan mulai bersiul.

Saat itulah seringaian Sasuke melebar. Secara teknis, bersiul itu harus memajukan bibir seperti ingin meminta ciuman. Dan tanpa bicara lagi, Sasuke langsung saja menempelkan bibirnya tepat di bibir Hinata.

Awalnya, Hinata merasa bingung karena suara siulannya tidak terdengar lagi dan dia merasakan sesuatu yang empuk menempel di bibirnya. Untuk memastikannya, dia membuka matanya dan langsung saja tubuhnya menjadi kaku setelah mengetahui Sasuke menciumnya.

"Hei! Jangan kaku begitu! Kita sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih bukan?"

Hinata kira Sasuke akan segera menjauhkan kepalanya setelah mengatakan hal itu. Tapi dia salah besar. Justru Sasuke makin memajukan kepalanya sehingga bibirnya bersentuhan lagi dengan bibir Hinata. Bahkan Sasuke sudah mulai melumat bibirnya.

Karena bingung mau ngapain, Hinata hanya menutup matanya kembali. Dan saat itu ia sadar bahwa Sasuke bohong. Ternyata menutup maupun membuka mata pada saat bersiul tidak ada bedanya. Namun, menutup dan membuka mata pada saat ciuman itu terasa banget bedanya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sasuke menyudahi acara menyalurkan kasih sayangnya ke Hinata. Mereka tidak tau bahwa ada seseorang yang sedang melihat-lihat kameranya dengan seringaian puas.

"Sasuke, Hinata!"

Yang duduk dibawah hanya celingak celinguk mencari Itachi yang suaranya terdengar namun batang hidungnya tidak tertampak.

"Di atas!"

Sasuke kemudian melihat ke atas diikuti Hinata.

"Aku melihatnya, juga mengabadikannya!" Itachi menunjukkan kameranya seperti memamerkan mainan baru pada anak-anak.

"Itachi!" Pada saat itu, Sasuke mengutuk sekaligus berterima kasih kepada Itachi pada waktu yang sama.

Sedangkan dengan Hinata?

PINGSAN!—lagi—

**-:-OWARI-:-**

A/N: Yap, karena ada yang meminta sekuel At This Autumn, maka saya mempersembahkan Autumn Whistling untuk memenuhinya. Cukup panjang 'kan? Ya di fic ini rasanya Itachi menonjol banget. Apa itu termasuk bashing chara? Semoga tidak. Karena sedang flu dan mataku sudah merah maka aku tidak bisa lagi bertahan lama-lama di depan layar. Aku mengucapkan banyak terima kasih kepada para apresiaser(?) untuk fic pertamaku. Dan juga maaf karena aku tidak bisa membalasnya sekarang.

Oh ya, Happy SHDL!

Have a Nice Day!


End file.
